


A Cruise to Remember

by SoCanonItHurts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanonItHurts/pseuds/SoCanonItHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wins a Royal cruise, with the Royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruise to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I barely remember writing this one but if people like it I'll re read and continue writing!

This had to be a mistake. It had to be some terrible joke one of his friends had decided to play on him. He first called Will, but he just laughed and said he wished it was him. He called his friend Gwen, but she only sighed in reverence and told him he should think he was lucky. So finally, Merlin called Freya. She was sweet and could never have pulled such a joke, but he had to try. 

'“Freya? Did you get me a fake ticket to the Royale Cruise?” Merlin asked as soon as the girl answered. He could hear her shaky laughter and he knew it was her. “Freya, how could you? I thought-“

“I think you misunderstand, Merlin. It’s not fake. I put both our names in for it and apparently you won. I thought you’d like it,” she answered meekly, her voice soft and concerned. It made Merlin feel instantly guilty for having thought she was up to something malicious. 

“I’m sorry. But why my name? Why not Gwen, or Will? They’re more interested in cruises and the royal family then I am.”

“You deserve a break. You’re always working for Gaius and you never have a day off. This will give you a whole week to relax and look at you know who,” Freya laughed softly in her little way she did when she was especially pleased with something. “I know you better than you think, Merlin.”

Merlin was sure his face was bright red. The Royale Cruise was the yearly cruise the royal family went on and there was a drawing for one person to join them for free, all expenses paid, all meals paid, even all drinks paid. Everyone else on board had to pay their way in. The king, Uther, the prince, Arthur, and Arthur’s half-sister, Morgana, who wasn’t technically a princess, even if she acted like it, were all going to be on board. Merlin would never admit it, but he had the biggest crush on the handsome prince. The Pendragon family was made up of gorgeous people to begin with but he was solely interested in the gorgeous prince, who seemed so high on a pedestal that Merlin could never touch with a ten foot pole. Except, until now. 

“Freya! You can’t tell anyone, especially not Will.”

“You think he doesn’t know? Please, Merlin, you talk about the royal family and Arthur more than you’d like to think. You’re positively infatuated. Now go get packed and call Gaius to get the week off. The man at the sign in said a limo would come and get the winner at noon on Sunday, so you only have about 24 hours to go. Bye, Merlin,” with that, Freya hung up the phone, leaving Merlin to sit and gape at his cell. He was going on the Royale Cruise. 

 

The phone call with Gaius went better than Merlin had ever hoped. The man who seemed like a second father to Merlin could be incredibly strict with his schedule. This time though, he was being flexible and happily gave Merlin the week off for the cruise. Merlin still couldn’t believe he was going on a 7 day cruise, let alone going on a cruise where he could possibly meet Prince Arthur. 

He had his bag packed and everything and now he was just waiting. It seemed like the the time it took for only 12 hours to pass took weeks. There was nothing he could do that could distract him from the cruise for very long. Tv, nope. Internet, nope. Nothing worked and eventually he ended up just going to bed early and hoping to sleep in so he wouldn’t have to deal with the boredom again. He ended up sleeping until 10 which gave him plenty of time to get ready and start waiting. He locked up at 11:30 and sat on the front steps of his apartment building, early and bored once again. This time, he didn’t have to wait long because soon a limo was pulling up and Merlin stood, nervously wringing his hands as he waited for something to go wrong. It seemed real enough though as a man dressed impeccably, who was also impeccably handsome, stepped out of the vehicle and came over to introduce himself.

“Hello. My name is Lancelot Du Lac, the Pendragon family’s personal driver. I’m here to escort you to the docks where the ship will be boarding,” Lance smiled the most blinding smile Merlin had ever seen and for a moment he reconsidered who was currently at the top of his ‘totally hot’ list. 

“I’m Merlin. It’s nice to meet you,” Merlin went to pick up his bag, but Lance beat him to it and quickly gave a smile of reassurance before Merlin could tell him it was alright. Once the bag was in the trunk, Lance opened a door and Merlin cautiously slipped into the luxurious vehicle. 

He never expected to see all three members of the royal family sitting in the back with him; Prince Arthur being seated right next to him.


End file.
